


Beauty School Dropout

by hysterek (fadeawayfadeaway)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeawayfadeaway/pseuds/hysterek
Summary: “Come on, Derek! I don’t want to be a beauty school dropout!”“Failing a single nail technician course hardly makes you a beauty school dropout, Stiles.”“It’ll still make me a failure though! Do you want me to be a failure, Derek? Do you?”~OR Stiles signs up for a nail tech class and nobody wants to help him.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Beauty School Dropout

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: I have no clue if you can actually just take a nail tech course. I literally made up whatever I wanted to make this fic work.

Now that Stiles had taken all of the core classes he needed to graduate, he thought it was time for some smooth sailing. When the pack had heard his plan of getting all of the “real learning” out of the way and saving the fun for later, they all laughed at him. Look, who’s laughing now! While the rest of them were stressed about their final course load, Stiles was practically living on Easy Street. The only person who had been on board with his plan was Derek, which was surprising.

Stiles had signed up for his last four classes and they were all electives. Autoshop, because his jeep was always needing something new and he figured he could learn and save money at the same time. Then there was something called “Online Team Sports”, whatever that meant. Stiles was hoping it meant all he had to do was research sports instead of, you know, doing them. One of his favorite professors was doing a fantasy based creative writing class that he was looking forward to. He knew that he wouldn’t have to dig too deep for inspiration, because he could literally write about his life. Werewolves! Kanimas! Banshees! Oh, my!

Last and most certainly not least, Stiles was taking a Nail Tech course. He stumbled upon it one night while he was drunkenly going through the course catalog. As soon as he saw it, he knew he had to sign up. He was going to go ahead and let everyone think he got stuck with the class because he was drunk, which was technically true. He had a chance to change it the next morning, but didn’t. It was something he’d never thought about before and was kind of excited about.

~

“Please, Derek! Please! I’m literally begging you here. BEGGING.”

“No. Absolutely, not. No. No.”

~

Stiles needed somebody to come to school and let him paint their finger and toe nails, once every two weeks for the next three months. Derek wasn’t his first choice. He’d already asked his dad.

“Now, son. You know I support you and your studies, but I’ve got to draw a line somewhere”, the Sheriff told him, “But good luck. Maybe you could ask Derek.” 

Derek?!?! Ask Derek?!?!

“Uh, no. I’ll just ask Scott. Thanks for nothing, Pops!”

Scott was crossed off the list, because nobody could touch his feet without him squirming around. 

“Stiles, you know how I get when people touch my feet, otherwise I totally would have done that for you bro. I bet Derek would help if you asked.”

Again with asking Derek. What’s with these people. Stiles wasn’t too upset with Scott though, because he knows that if Scott could help him, he would help him. That’s just part of their bro code. Boyd and Isaac flat out laughed at him before walking away. 

“Ask Derek.”, they both told him.

Guess they didn’t follow the same bro code. Nobody took Stiles seriously.

None of the girls were down to help him, either. Lydia already paid a crazy amount of money for “real professionals” to take care of her “manicure needs”.

“Seriously, Stiles. I can’t just let an amateur come in and ruin all of Phillips’ hard work. Just ask Derek.”

Stiles rolled his eyes hard at that one. 

Erica made him practice right then and there. She watched him so intensely that he had given up after only painting her thumb nail. 

“If this is a preview of your handiwork, I’m going to have to pass.”, Erica said grimacing at her one painted nail, “Sorry, Batman, but I bet a certain Alpha would be ready and willing to help you out.” 

Allison was swamped with work and school, but suggested a certain wolf whose name will not be mentioned.

So, yea. Stiles was down bad. What did everyone want? For Derek to rip Stiles’ throat out? With his teeth??

~

“Come on, Derek! I don’t want to be a beauty school dropout!”

Maybe if Stiles whined enough, the Alpha would let him have his way. Or maybe he would throw him out with all his big strong werewolf muscles. And, yea. He shouldn’t be thinking about Derek’s muscles at a time like this. Focus, Stilinkski!

“Failing a single nail technician course hardly makes you a beauty school dropout, Stiles.”, Derek told him drily.

“It’ll still make me a failure though! Do you want me to be a failure, Derek? Do you?”, Stiles cried dramatically. 

Very Dramatically.

Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes, but Stiles was just getting started with his begging. He knew he might be crossing a line with the guy, but he couldn’t give up yet. Plus, he would do anything for Derek and again. Not really something he should be thinking about right now. Especially not around a werewolf that can literally smell what he’s feeling. Freaks.

“I’ll pay you.”, Stiles said in his most persuasive voice, wagging his brows up and down.

Derek looked unimpressed.

“What? Are you too good for my money? You don’t want any of this cashola?”

Now Stiles was just saying stuff.

“We both know you barely have enough money to feed yourself.”

Derek had a point there. Damn him. Buuuuut- 

And before Stiles can even respond, Derek gets there first.

“And, no. Stiles Bucks do not count. Go ask literally anyone else.”, Derek was getting more and more exhausted as the conversation went on and Stiles could feel himself losing hope. He could kiss his future manicuring dreams goodbye. At least the wolf hadn’t blown up on him yet.

Which, now that Stiles thought about it, wasn’t really fair to Derek. It had been years since Derek lost it on any member of the pack. He was nothing like the old, defensive, scary Derek. Ever since Beacon Hills had chilled out with the mega villains, Derek and his pack, had settled into their lives nicely. Derek had taken the time to work on himself and while he still wasn’t Mr. Sunshine, he always was looking out for the pack. And for Stiles. 

Derek was a softer, more forgiving version of himself. These days, Derek allowed himself to relax and enjoy his life. He didn’t have to be on high alert anymore. Maybe that’s why Stiles’ teenage lust for Derek had turned into a full blown crush. Not that anyone could ever know that. That was Stiles’ secret and it was going with him to the grave.

“There is nobody else to ask. I’ve asked them all. Help me Obi Wan Kenobi. You’re my only hope.”, he quoted and then, in a last ditch effort, put on his best puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh, okay. Fine. I’ll do it. Just, please shut up.”, Derek sighed, giving in and wait-

“What?”, Stiles asked, incredibly confused, “What do you mean you’ll do it?”

“I mean”, Derek said looking at Stiles like he was crazy, “That yes, I will be your nail model or whatever.”

Stiles couldn’t believe that Derek said yes. Why would he? When Stiles got to the loft, he never thought Derek would actually agree. He was a freaking Alpha! What Alpha lets another member of his pack, a human member of his pack at that, paint their nails. It doesn’t make sense. And huh, Stiles just said that all out loud. So, that was cool.

Stiles looked up and saw Derek staring at him with an amused smile and now Stiles was the most confused he’s ever been.

“Stiles, do you think there’s anything I wouldn’t do for you?”, Derek asked, looking at him with big, bright eyes.

“Derek- I- I mean, yea. You’ll save my life and listen to my rants…”, Stiles mumbled.

“Stiles, I would walk to the end of the earth and back if you asked me to.”

And that is really all Stiles needed to hear. He closed the space between them and placed a soft kiss to Derek’s lips. Their lips met with hesitation and unsureness, but then Derek pressed harder and their lips started working together. It was the best kiss Stiles had ever felt. Was ever going to feel. After a few minutes, Stiles pulled back, smiling into Derek’s mouth.

“Dude, who knew that me doing nails would do it for you.”, Stiles joked.

Derek rolled his eyes.

“You’re infuriating”, Derek answered, placing a soft kiss on Stiles' mouth, “And don’t call me dude.”

Stiles saluted him.

“You got it and you’re still getting those Stiles Bucks. Redeemable for sexy time treats.”, Stiles winked.

Derek groaned.

“How many Stiles Bucks would it cost to shut you up?”

“Fifty Stiles bucks.”, Stiles answered with a smirk. “So, you wanna practice now? Let’s go with red. It’s very “I am Alpha, hear me roar!”

“Stiles.”

“Yes, Sourwolf?”

“Shut up.”

“But-”

And then Derek is shutting Stiles up with his mouth. Now, that’s something Stiles can get on board with.


End file.
